In Memorium
by mabelreid
Summary: One Shot ***Spoilers for the And in the End*** The team gathers to say goodbye to the true unsung hero of the BAU, the jet! Please seen the authors note within.


**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n this takes place between the farewell party and the end. This is complete self-indulgence for me because I was severely disappointed in the finale. The destruction of the jet was my favorite part of the finale, which is sad, really. This is a bit of a crack-fic and there is some OOC behavior. Please turn back if you don't like OOC behavior. ****Spoilers for the finale, obviously***** _**

"This feels – very strange," Spencer observed as the team gathered on the tarmac.

They all wore black as if they were attending the funeral of a dear friend or relative. It was early on a Saturday morning, a cold breeze blew around them, and they all wanted hot coffee.

"It's more than strange," Matt added. "We're here to memorialize the _Jet._

Emily stood with Luke and Rossi, who surveyed the scene with neutral expressions. Garcia, JJ, Matt and Tara gathered opposite them, with Reid in the middle of the two groups.

"Come on, you guys," Garcia begged. "Reid and I need this for closure. You got to see it happen and while I'm glad I didn't have to see the explosion, I'm sad."

"Why?" Spencer asked with genuine curiosity. "You only traveled on the jet three times. You should feel ambivalent about its destruction."

"Spencer," Emily scolded.

"I'm sorry," he said to Penelope who had tears in her eyes. "I'm cranky because _once_ again, JJ got to do something awesome and I was stuck in the hospital."

"Spence, I didn't _enjoy_ blowing up the jet," JJ protested.

"You deny it, but I know you," Spencer said with a smile. "You enjoy wreaking havoc."

"That's a bit harsh," Tara put in.

"_No_, I don't think it is, after all when JJ and I were taken hostage by –"

"Aren't we here to memorialize the jet and then get on with our lives," Luke interrupted. "It's early, it's a Saturday and I'm hungry." He gave Garcia a significant look and she blushed rosy red.

"Luke's right. Who wants to go first?"

"I will," Tara spoke up. "I've only been with the team for five years, but I love flying and the jet was way more comfortable than commercial."

"Here, here," Rossi agreed. "The jet made it possible for us to do a job we'd otherwise have to do by phone and fax. How boring is that?"

"It definitely wouldn't make for an engaging television show," Spencer said.

Emily rolled her eyes and said. "I loved the jet because of the bench. It was nice to stretch out occasionally and get some real sleep after a grueling case."

"Occasionally is right because Reid _always_ plunked down every time we were set to taxi down the runway," JJ complained.

"Hey, you snooze, you lose."

"No pun intended," JJ said as she pushed back her long wavy hair.

"What's your favorite memory of the jet," Garcia asked JJ.

"When Kate challenged Reid regarding how many boats there are on Lake Mead."

The others laughed, except for Garcia. "You see how much I missed." She added.

"Personally, my favorite was Reid's statistics about crashing when Dave was freaking out about turbulence.

"I _wasn't _freaking out," Rossi argued. "I was understandably concerned. As usual, Spencer began spouting off facts about air travel that I had no desire to know, and I was irritated."

"I wish I could've been there," Tara said.

"No, you don't, the unsub was using tornados to kill his victims. It was disgusting," JJ said.

"I for one, am not that sorry," Matt said. "We had a much bigger jet on the international team. I miss that plane," he said wistfully.

"Yeah, you were _so_ lucky," Spencer said. "I wish I'd had one ride in that aircraft."

"I wish I'd known about the hidden gun on the jet," Luke said to Emily. "It might've come in handy."

"It was on a need to know, and _you_ didn't need to know," Emily retorted.

"I knew all about the gun years ago," Spencer bragged.

"No, you didn't," JJ said. "You would've told me."

Spencer eyed her with irritation as his eternally unruly hair blew about in the breeze. "I don't tell you _everything_, JJ."

"How did you know," Emily asked. "Did Gideon break protocol and tell you?"

"No, I found it."

"You found it," Tara asked skeptically.

"Yes, it was my first month with the BAU. I was curious about the jet. I read up on it and wanted to explore it. The only time I could was when everyone was asleep. It took me fifteen minutes to find it."

Emily stared at him with her mouth open. Rossi simply smirked at him like a proud father while the rest of the team shook their heads and smiled.

"Why didn't you _say_ anything." Emily wanted to know.

"I figured it was there for a reason and one day you'd tell me. I never thought it'd take fifteen years."

"I'm not surprised," Rossi said. "If anyone could find the jet's secrets it's you, Reid."

"Thank you, but I'm confused on one point."

"What's that," Emily wondered.

"Instead of a gun, why not rig up fast-acting anesthesia that's triggered by a hidden button. Rossi could've pushed the button and – "

"I'd be knocked out too, kid." Rossi pointed out.

"Yes, but you wouldn't have a leg injury, Everett Lynch would be rotting in jail and we'd still have the jet."

Rossi and Emily looked at each other, startled, then Emily said. "You're right."

"Yes, but then I wouldn't have been able to blow up a plane," JJ complained.

"You see, I _knew_ you liked wreaking havoc," Spencer said triumphantly.

"Are we done," Tara said and stamped her feet. "It's cold out here, it's Saturday and I want to curl up with a hot cup of chocolate and a good book."

"Oh, that's a great idea," Emily, and JJ said together.

"Want to get some breakfast," Luke asked Garcia.

"I thought you'd never ask, newbie," she responded with real affection.

"I'm going home to five kids and a honey-do list," Matt said, but he smiled as he walked away.

"That leaves you and me kid," Rossi said.

"Actually, Max is waiting for me at our favorite coffee shop. See you later,"

Rossi watched as the team scattered to the four winds and he was glad that despite the destruction of the jet, everyone had lived through taking down Everett Lynch.

"On to the next psycho," he said to the wind and the golden bright sunrise.


End file.
